gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paramedic
Wasted Busted Patients die Ambulance destroyed Time runs out Mission cancelled by player }} The Paramedic side-mission can be toggled on or off when driving the Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The Paramedic side mission involves the player locating, picking up and delivering patients to the hospital within a time limit. The hospital is the closest one to where the player began the side mission. Each new level adds one new patient to collect. After completing level twelve (level fifteen in GTA Vice City Stories), the player is rewarded. The Ambulance can carry up to three patients at one time (except GTA Advance where the number of passengers is unlimited). The side mission can be failed by ending the side mission, leaving or destroying the Ambulance, killing one patient, which can occur after numerous bumps (which hurts the patient) or running over patients, and being killed or arrested. Failing the paramedic side mission results in the player having to start from the first level, except in GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Advance, where the player can resume from the last checkpoint. In GTA III, a level has to be completed in order for the "patients rescued" stat be updated. Not completing the level means no update to the stat even though patients are actually rescued. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is a checkpoint at the end of levels 5 and 10. In GTA Advance - after each level. If the checkpoint has been passed but the mission is failed, the mission can be resumed from the checkpoint. The Paramedic side-mission is absent in the HD Universe (GTA IV, its episodes, and GTA V). However, this side-mission returns in GTA: Chinatown Wars. Here, unlike previous titles, just one patient can be carried by the ambulance. The missions are divided by 5 waves, each with two to four patients to be collected. To complete one mission, the player must complete the 5 waves without quitting or failing. A new feature has also been introduced in Chinatown Wars. Now, while carring a patient, if the player bumps the ambulance too much, the patient can suffer a heart failure. To reanimate them, in the NDS or iOS/Android version, the player must keep pressing the stylus in the touch screen, or by pressing the L and R buttons repeatedly on the PSP version. To achieve 100%, just one mission must be completed (5 waves, bronze medal), to acquire the infinite sprint, five missions must be completed (25 waves, gold medal). Paramedic-GTASA.jpg|Patient entering the ambulance Paramedic-GTASA2.jpg|Dropping off patient at hospital Rewards 'Grand Theft Auto III' Cash is awarded to the player at the end of each level based on the following formula: a base value of $100 multiplied by x2, where x = the current mission level (i.e., the reward at Level 5 would be $100*52, or $2,500). Additional rewards are also given for reaching certain milestones. * Level 1 - $100 * Level 2 - $400 * Level 3 - $900 * Level 4 - $1,600 * Level 5 - $2,500 * Level 6 - $3,600 * Level 7 - $4,900 * Level 8 - $6,400 * Level 9 - $8,100 * Level 10 - $10,000 * Level 11 - $12,100 * Level 12 - $14,400 Additional Rewards: * Rescue 35 Patients (non-consecutive) - Health Pickup delivered to all safehouses * Rescue 70 Patients (non-consecutive) - Adrenaline Pickup delivered to all safehouses * Complete Level 12 - Infinite Sprint 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City' The cash reward formula is similar to its predecessor, except the base value is halved to $50: (i.e., $50*x2, where x = current level #). The Infinite Sprint ability is again unlocked after Level 12. * Level 1 - $50 * Level 2 - $200 * Level 3 - $450 * Level 4 - $800 * Level 5 - $1,250 * Level 6 - $1,800 * Level 7 - $2,450 * Level 8 - $3,200 * Level 9 - $4,050 * Level 10 - $5,000 * Level 11 - $6,050 * Level 12 - $7,200 Additional Reward: * Complete Level 12 - Infinite Sprint 'Grand Theft Auto Advance' The cash reward's formula is simplified to a base value of $100 multiplied by x, where x = the current mission level (i.e., the cash reward at Level 5 would be $100*5, or $500). Both a the Health Pickup and Infinite Sprint return as additional rewards. * Level 1 - $100 * Level 2 - $200 * Level 3 - $300 * Level 4 - $400 * Level 5 - $500 * Level 6 - $600 * Level 7 - $700 * Level 8 - $800 * Level 9 - $900 * Level 10 - $1,000 * Level 11 - $1,100 * Level 12 - $1,200 Additional Rewards: * Rescue 35 Patients - Health Pickup delivered to safehouses * Complete Level 12 - Infinite Sprint 'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ' The same cash reward is operated as in Vice City ($50*x2, where x = current level #). Although Infinite Run is not unlocked by doing Paramedic missions, (having been repurposed as an unlockable reward for doing Burglary missions,) the player is still rewarded for finishing Level 12. * Level 1 - $50 * Level 2 - $200 * Level 3 - $450 * Level 4 - $800 * Level 5 - $1,250 * Level 6 - $1,800 * Level 7 - $2,450 * Level 8 - $3,200 * Level 9 - $4,050 * Level 10 - $5,000 * Level 11 - $6,050 * Level 12 - $7,200 Additional Rewards: * Complete Level 12 - the player's total health is increased to its maximum * Complete Level 12 - $5,000 (in addition to cash already awarded) 'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories' LCS returns to the simplified formula from GTA Advance, where a base value of $100 is multiplied by x, and x = the current mission level. The Infinite Sprint reward makes its return to the Paramedic mission in LCS, unlocking at Level 12 on the PS2 (although the threshold is lowered to Level 9 for the Mobile version). * Level 1 - $100 * Level 2 - $200 * Level 3 - $300 * Level 4 - $400 * Level 5 - $500 * Level 6 - $600 * Level 7 - $700 * Level 8 - $800 * Level 9 - $900 * Level 10 - $1,000 * Level 11 - $1,100 * Level 12 - $1,200 Additional Reward: * Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 12 (Level 9 in Mobile version) 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories' VCS uses the same simplified formula as LCS and GTA Advance, ($100*x, where x = current level #,). Once again, finishing the Paramedic mission unlocks Infinite Sprint (though VCS raises the threshold for victory to Level 15). * Level 1 - $100 * Level 2 - $200 * Level 3 - $300 * Level 4 - $400 * Level 5 - $500 * Level 6 - $600 * Level 7 - $700 * Level 8 - $800 * Level 9 - $900 * Level 10 - $1,000 * Level 11 - $1,100 * Level 12 - $1,200 * Level 13 - $1,300 * Level 14 - $1,400 * Level 15 - $1,500 Additional Reward: *Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 15 ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Infinite Sprint - Complete 5 Missions (25 waves, gold medal) Vehicle The Ambulance is the only vehicle that can be used for Paramedic missions. Videos File:GTA 3 - Vigilante, Paramedic and Firefighter File:GTA Vice City - Paramedic, Firefighter and Vigilante File:GTA San Andreas - Paramedic, Firefighter and Vigilante File:GTA Liberty City Stories Mobile - Paramedic, Vigilante & Firefighter Trivia *In ''GTA San Andreas, due to a glitch, two patients may sometimes spawn inside of each other while standing on the sidewalk. However, if the player drives the ambulance up to them, they may pop out of each other and enter the ambulance like normal. **Also, if Carl rolls the ambulance onto its side for a period of time all patients will get out and no longer need to go to the hospital, when the ambulance rights itself, he can carry on with the mission. **In the iOS version, if Carl activates the mission near the All Saints Hospital in Los Santos, it will be impossible to complete it farther than level 10, because the game will crash during level 10 or 11. This was tested in version 1.02. ** In San Andreas, if a paramedic mission is started any recruited gang members will cease to be recruited, therefore if the player enters an ambulance, starts the Paramedic mission, cancels it and leaves the ambulance, the gang member sitting in the passenger seat will get in the driver's seat and drive the ambulance away. *On rare occasions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and III, patients may spawn in a location where they can't be reached such as the interior of a Well Stacked Pizza, in the ruins of the Haitian's destroyed warehouse or even below the pavement and may appear stuck inside a wall. pl:Misja sanitariusza Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Side Missions